Heating and cooling of spaces in buildings such as homes, offices, factories, schools, hospitals etc. is energy intensive and thus expensive. Additionally, such heating and cooling typically consumes energy from fossil fuels or uses renewably-sourced electrical energy that could be used for other purposes.
Heating and cooling requirements can be reduced by using insulation. Some systems use heat pumps to transfer heat energy to or from rivers, aquifers or environmental air.
The invention was made in this context.